


Defender of the People

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "People"<br/>Disclaimer: still not mine, alas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defender of the People

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "People"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

He wrapped his arms around his head, thinking, this is it. I'm gonna get eaten.

The demon snarled and stalked closer, drooling. He curled as tightly as he could, but the alley's brick wall was unyielding. He closed his eyes.

A startled grunt made him peek between his fingers. The demon was doubled over. A small blonde dynamo kicked it again, then broke the demon's neck with a swift chop.

"Better get home," the Slayer said, wiping slime off her boots.

He gaped at her. "I thought you helped... y'know, people."

Buffy glared at Clem. "I don't see any monsters here."


End file.
